Arid Pukei-Pukei
Paralysis Stun|size = 1422.81 cm (Largest) 984.03 cm (Smallest)|weaknesses = Fire|creator = Ailuromancy}}Arid Pukei-Pukei is a subspecies of the Bird Wyvern Pukei-Pukei that dwells in desert climates with little rainfall. They have adapted to an insectivorous lifestyle, feeding on Bnahabra and Altaroth instead of nuts and plants. Physiology The Arid Pukei-Pukei is very similar to its standard relative in terms of stature and biology. The most noticeable difference would be its vibrant coloration, sporting a plethora of shades of red, blue, and violet, with navy blue plumage, amber eyes, and a lavender tongue laced with paralytic saliva. The Arid Pukei-Pukei is also slightly larger than its base species, sacrificing speed for power. As a result, they fly much less often, preferring to travel on foot. Behavior Arid Pukei-Pukei tend to be more reclusive than an average Pukei-Pukei, often hiding in the shade during the day and emerging from their rocky, sand-filled dens to hunt for insects, including Altaroth, Bnahabra, and even (on rare occasions) Desert Seltas. They are also known to steal insects out of unsuspecting hunters' bags, even going to the point of following hunters with their favorited food, Royal Rhinos, in order to swindle it away from their pouches. Because of their heavy diet of Bnahabra, they have developed paralytic saliva via chewing the stinging glands of the Neopterons into a sticky paste and lining its tongue with the substance. Turf Wars Arid Pukei-Pukei vs. Desert Seltas (winner) The Desert Seltas chatters and raises its claws to intimidate the Arid Pukei-Pukei, which responds with a chirp and a hiss. The two proceed to engage in combat, the Desert Seltas soaring forward and grappling onto the Arid Pukei-Pukei with its forelegs and its prongs before going airborne. After gaining some altitude, the Neopteron will drop the struggling Wyvern, which suddenly launches its tongue at the Desert Seltas's face, causing it to stick. With that, the Arid Pukei-Pukei will use it as a sort of bungee cord, launching itself forward to deliver a powerful kick to its insect rival's thorax, knocking it out of the air and giving it paralysis. (Causes 400 damage to Arid Pukei-Pukei, 2400 damage to Desert Seltas) Arid Pukei-Pukei vs. Lucharana (loser) The Arid Pukei-Pukei approaches the Lucharana with a warning hiss, but the Temnoceran completely ignores this challenge by slamming its fist-like chelicerae directly into the wyvern's face, leaving it stunned for a moment. However, the Arid Pukei-Pukei retaliates by leaping onto the Lucharana's back and kicking wildly, dealing some moderate damage to its foe. The Lucharana's hairs begin to fill the air around the fighting monsters, which detonate after landing on the unlucky Bird Wyvern. (Causes 200 damage to Lucharana, 3000 damage to Arid Pukei-Pukei) Ecology Arid Pukei-Pukei hold a somewhat similar place on the food chain as their standard counterparts, but have adapted to a carnivorous diet, feeding primarily on insects. Being more hardheaded and brave than the usual Pukei-Pukei, these Bird Wyverns will feed on just about anything smaller than themselves, including Jaggi, young Aptonoth, and even Hermitaurs. They are no apex predator, however, and are prime targets for predators such as the Cephadrome, Lucharana, Seregios, and Sand Barioth. Desert Seltas (without their queens) seem to be at an equal level with the Arid Pukei-Pukei, with the two sharing a strong rivalry for one another. They seem to have a symbiotic relationship with the Volvidon, even going as far as to give the Fanged Beasts offerings of Bnahabra corpses in exchange for their labor. The Volvidon, after 'paid,' will lead the Arid Pukei-Pukei to an insect hive and proceed to dig it open, allowing both animals to feed. Attacks Arid Pukei-Pukei has all of the same attacks as a normal Pukei-Pukei, albeit with slower execution and more damage. They also have some new tricks up their feathery sleeves. Tongue Clobber: The Arid Pukei-Pukei lifts its tongue and slaps it into the ground. (Inflicts Paralysis) Tongue Whip: The wyvern swings its tongue around like a flail in 180 degrees. Also works as a tail whip on the other side. 360 Tongue Whip: The Arid Pukei-Pukei stands upright before spinning once, extending its tongue to maximum length. Can be comboed with a Tongue Clobber. (Inflicts Paralysis) Breakable Parts * Head: Same as Pukei-Pukei. * Wings: Same as Pukei-Pukei. * Tail: Can be severed like Pukei-Pukei's. Carves Low Rank High Rank Trivia * The colors of the Arid Pukei-Pukei are based off of the rainbow agama lizard. * Arid Pukei-Pukei will often target hunters using the Insect Glaive as well as hunters with bugs in their inventory. * When low on stamina, the Arid Pukei-Pukei will feed on Altaroth and Bnahabra. Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Subspecies